


my own edge of Heaven.

by Yui_Miyamoto



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Miyamoto/pseuds/Yui_Miyamoto
Summary: Before graduating university, Tezuka challenges Fuji one last time...or is it?
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 3





	my own edge of Heaven.

**Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi and Shueisha-Shogakukan own Tennis no Oujisama. We’re here because I love Tezuka, Fuji, and Echizen.**  
  
  
What is it about you  
that can touch my chin  
and I’ll purr in your lap,  
writhing against my pain  
as my body begs for your passion  
to spread all over my skin?  
  
Never was the type  
to be excited  
and lose all my focus,  
cutting my lip on my water bottle  
as you wink over at me.  
I evaporate the moment  
I touch your heat,  
dissolving into nothing.  
  
What have you done to me?  
Molesting with your eyes  
that I feel I’ve committed a sin  
  
the moment you grin at me,  
laughing as you always do.  
  
I’ll attempt to escape,  
but I know better than that,  
the lies of our appearances…  
  
You know I’ll be coming back  
for more and more  
until you erase  
all of what I used to be  
  
and replace it with  
nothing, but  
  
‘you’.  
  
By then, I wouldn’t even know  
the difference anymore.  
  
  
**my own edge of Heaven.**  
**By miyamoto yui**  
  
  
“What are you doing down there?” I chuckled, covering my mouth of the amusement spreading across my face.  
  
Cradling on one side, he turned to lie flat on his back and looked up to the evening sky as it cloaked itself from deep periwinkle to a soft royal blue.  
“It was worth it if you started to laugh at me.”  
“You’re the only one who can do it, but that is beside the point, Syusuke.”  
  
Reaching out for my hand, I thought he wanted me to help him up, but instead, he pulled me down to sit next to him. “Watch the stars with me, Mitsu.”  
I blinked at him, but I knew better than to protest against him. It was a futile point. Anything labeled in my mind as ‘Syusuke’ was automatically dangerous.  
  
I knew it, but I still got suckered in. His hold on me was worse than any Zone I could conjure up.  
  
Conceding, I lay on my back to watch the twinkling lights in the sky, taking a deep breath.  
Unsatisfied with even being a few centimeters away, he scooted closer to me and I cleared my throat, covering my mouth again at the smirk he’d be sure to tease.  
“You’re still too far,” he complained and pinched my hip.  
“Mmph.”  
  
But the closer he came, he never failed to make my temperature rise. It didn’t matter how many years we’d been together. Every single time, a milliliter’s worth of blood would surely pump faster inside my veins.   
My heart beats multiplied a thousand fold when he would battle me on the court. If it reached the millions, he surely pulled off a new technique for me to ponder and I’d fail to sleep all together from the excitement.  
  
On or off the court, I was never safe. My ‘self’ would be pulled into all kinds of directions and none of them were originally where I’d come from.  
  
All roads still led to, I hoped, to him though.  
  
“So, again, why are you lying here?”  
“I put my cheek on the spot you stood on.”  
I coughed at the quickness of his response.  
“You spent more time there than you did with me.” He playfully poked my cheek. “It was still warm, if you’d like to know.”  
  
_The ridiculousness of getting jealous over the_ ground _, of all things…_  
  
…but his index and middle fingers walked over to the top of my left hand before pushing smoothly onto my knuckles and into the crevices before gripping it. He rubbed his thumb over the side of my hand.  
  
I looked over, but was met with his profile, still attentive to the darkness above us sprinkling dimly with more stars. The longer I stared at him, I knew he was serious about what he’d felt. Otherwise, he would have held back, but it was too much so he openly jabbed me with such a comment.  
  
_Had he always been this lonely while standing next to me?_  
  
“I still can’t believe I saw you here.”  
“You’re the one who declared a challenge as soon as you saw me.”  
  
_Because I didn’t expect you to be here and I didn’t want you to leave…_  
  
“It’s good that Coach gave us the keys to lock up.” He shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Always the good boy. They trust you so much that we’re the only ones left here.”  
“But I’m with you.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“I don’t even trust myself with you.”  
“Well, isn’t that a straight answer for once, Mi-“  
My fingers suddenly held onto his with all my might. “Fuji Syusuke, because you’re a genius, someday you’ll forget me too.”  
  
_Like those stars, there will come a day your interest in me will die. From then on, I won’t be able to stop you from looking straight at me anymore._  
  
That’s when he turned towards me with shock all over his face, but now it was me who gazed upwards, wishing for things that only existed in manga and all those stories he’d secretly pass to me (along with other things) during our days here in Seigaku.   
  
“You’ll meet many different people and I’ll be one of those you passed on the road. Isn’t that what’s happening now as we’re both studying but still trying to compete?”   
He didn’t say anything.  
  
Struggling to breathe, my throat abruptly tightened, almost to the point of strangling itself. “I have worked very hard because I love tennis. I truly do. But along the way…”  
He turned over to put his arm over my waist, his hand gripping onto my hip so much, the band of my pants were making an imprint into my skin.  
  
“No matter how many opponents I had, even if I asked like a masochist to be massacred, including testing Echizen as well…  
I’d always search for you in all of them.”  
  
I closed my eyes, unable to face him and wondered how long I would be able to suffocate his hand until I had to finally let go from our palms touching. I gulped, swallowing hard.  
Even with such a monotonously cold confession, it was the most vulnerable I’d ever been.   
  
To anyone, anywhere.  
  
_But I know I can only be this way with you._  
  
“Who’d have known you’d show up here at the same time I did? Whether then or now, I’m glad you did come to this court. I have never won any of our matches, but it was worth it. Even today’s, as we graduate university tomorrow.”  
I opened my eyes and tears went down the sides of my face.   
  
“I never loved being a tennis connoisseur, captain, or on the court so much as every single time I play _you_ , Syusuke.”   
  
_I can’t let go. I don’t want to let you go._  
  
_You are my greatest adversary._  
_And my deepest love._  
  
Sitting up with my hand still holding onto his, I looked down at him. “Go and conquer the world, Syusuke.”  
  
_Even if we’ll see each other occasionally on the grass, clay, graphite, or synthetic courts all over this world, nothing from here will ever be the same._  
  
I kissed his forehead and finally let go of his hand, the air instantly freezing my skin the moment he let go of my hip. The frigid numbness started to spread all over my body as I walked over to the locker room.  
  
_I have not reached my limit, but I won’t grow as fast as you or Echizen at the rate we’re going. I am not giving up though, but you shouldn’t have to wait for me._  
  
_Even if you do love me, don’t hold yourself back anymore for my sake._  
  
But when Syusuke came to the locker room, he closed the door behind him, leaning on it while locking it at the same time. I glanced over at him, holding my shirt over my elbows about to lift my arms when he came over and yanked it away. Pulling my face, he pushed his tongue into my mouth, sending sparks all over my body as if awakening it from automatic shutdown, knowing instinctively it’d be hard for me to function without him.  
  
Pushing me to sit on the bench, he licked his lips and held my left shoulder while slipping into my lap. “I really hate our height difference.”  
“Syusuke…”  
“You go your way and I’ll go mine.” Leaning forward, he stared at me persistently, his spirit reaching for my soul in a single look. “But until you defeat me, you’ll _always_ be mine.”   
  
He sighed, placing his other hand on my shoulder. Then he shook me back and forth in vexation. “I don’t know where you go off making all these decisions, but it’s always been like that with you! You go off to Germany. You make Echizen the pillar. You take entrance exams at schools you think you can escape to and get away from me. But haven’t you learned?  
“No matter where you go, I’ll be waiting for you. Whether or not you’ll come back to me.”  
  
_What are you saying, Syu?_  
  
“But your talent-“  
“I never gave up because _you’re_ the one that taught me passion, Kunimitsu!”   
  
Dumbfounded and humbled, I watched him, my heart swelling with words that were caught in my throat.   
  
Tears slid down his cheeks as his hands left my shoulders to hold onto my face. “Other people gave me that title ‘genius’ but I actually don’t know what that means. I just play well. I study well. But it still kept me away from so many important things. From understanding your drive. Your love for tennis. Echizen, you, Yuuta…our whole tennis team…  
  
You guys had what I didn’t.”  
  
“What…?”  
  
_I can’t believe what I’m hearing…_  
  
“I wasn’t always upset with Echizen…I was jealous that you were so in love with tennis you’d kill your arm over it with Atobe. That you’d hurt yourself and your pride so that Echizen would grow. Where did that feeling stem from? I didn’t know how to create that for myself.” He looked down to the ground, his bangs covering his eyes. “Pathetic right? Even though I’m supposed to be a ‘genius’ for this sport?”  
  
I found myself encircling his waist, holding him close as he finally looked at me with lighter eyes, a gleam of hope inside of them. “But that’s when I finally understood you, Mitsu.”  
  
“People must have come to you for all the answers and expected a response. You work hard so that no one questions what you say, but that’s more than talent can ever offer anyone. You surpass me in every other way, so that’s why I can’t ever turn away from you.”  
“Why?” I searched within his eyes.  
  
_Again, you’re making me want what I shouldn’t..._  
  
“Haven’t you ever thought about why I play? Because I learned to love whatever court you were in too.”   
  
He began to smile at me, those shining eyes no longer hiding anything behind them except his happiness.   
And I was inside of them.  
  
“I learned about having something I didn’t want to lose. Or rather, I wasn’t going to lose again on purpose.”  
“When has that ever happened?”  
  
He just grinned enigmatically…and then I saw it. The tint of this expression that always bothered me whenever he showed this side of himself.  
  
_Yuuta…_  
_That’s why I feel that pang whenever they play one another. As if it were something more._  
  
Pulling his forehead towards mine, he shook his head. “So don’t ever think of leaving me.”  
“All right.”   
  
We were silent for a few minutes.   
  
There was so much to say, but not one word came to mind.  
Instead, I kissed him slowly, smiling while looking down at his chest. “Only you could provoke this out of me.”  
“Well…” One eyebrow rose as he lifted his index finger, making a circle over my heart. “…I could think of other things.”  
Holding his waist even tighter towards me, his eyes widened. “Mitsu?”  
“Even the flirtatious Syusuke could blush? I didn’t think that was possible.” I couldn’t help but smirk at him.   
“Mmmph~! That’s below the belt, Mitsu!” he laughed as my hand tickled his waist as it went inside the waistband of his pants while he pulled me in closer, gasping…  
  
**+/+/+/+/+/**  
  
10 years later…  
  
While on the phone, my eyes scroll the closed captions of Syusuke’s interview after his match with Echizen in America.  
“Yes, I’ll be retiring as of today. There is an important match…No, actually three, that are waiting for me at home.”  
“Oh?”  
But in Syusuke style, he grins into the screen and ends the interview.  
  
“I thought Aniki was arriving today.”  
“Yes,” I simply answer.  
“Why weren’t you there with him, especially today of all days?”  
“He said I didn’t need to.”  
“That’s so like him to do what you don’t expect…” He sighs on the phone but I could hear him smiling. “I’ll be coming over tonight then.”  
“See you soon, Yuuta-kun.”  
  
Just as I click off the phone and the broadcast signs off, I hear the clicking of the front door. Ryouma is grumbling as Syusuke blows into his ear as soon as they enter the genkan.   
Blushing and humphing to himself while taking off his shoes, Ryouma greets, “Tadaima.”  
“Okaeri, Ryouma.”  
Closing the door behind him, Syusuke messily takes off his shoes, aligning them for my sake, and drops his things to run into my arms. “Mitsu! Taidaimasu!”  
  
Always complaining of our height difference (and Syusuke somewhat dazed from their journey though he won’t admit it), we end up sitting on the genkan floor as he kisses my cheeks and gives a longer one on my mouth, grazing his tongue on mine.   
I hug him as he places his forehead on my shoulder. “Okaeri, Syusuke.”  
  
“So when are we going to play our game?” Putting his bag next to Syusuke’s, Ryouma brings out his racket and taps it on his shoulder.  
“Let me just change,” Syusuke replies, his voice somewhat muffled.  
“You’re not tired, _Fuji-sempai_?” Ryouma teases him with a wink.   
“No titles at home. You know the rules.”  
“I’m not losing today.” Ryouma leans down to give me a quick peck on the lips. Then he heads to the kitchen to see what I’m cooking.  
  
Still holding Syusuke in my arms, the apron rustles between us. “Our students just went home so the courts are open.”  
“I can’t wait.” Syusuke snuggles against me.  
  
And for a moment, everything is absolutely peaceful.   
  
“I’m so glad I’m home.”  
Kissing his ear, I pat the back of his head. “Me too.”  
  
/”But logically, this is-“  
“When has that ever applied to us? No matter what, we’ll make it work, so don’t say you’ll leave me. Even those few feet from the courts to here, I felt like I was bleeding all the way. How could you do that to me?” He pulled on the ends of his rumpled shirt as I smoothed it out, especially fixing his collar.  
“I thought you’d get bored with me someday…” I looked down to the floor as he began to button my blouse.  
He shook his head. “I invested so much into you! Like hell I’m giving you up.”  
“Invested?”  
“I’ve dressed and undressed you. Played how many matches which you asked for and I agreed. Waited for you to finally understand your feelings for Echizen and me. Followed you to where you went to university. Played on the same circuits so we’d see each other on the court sometimes. Met you at various hotels around the world, even alleyways where you couldn’t wait to-”  
“You make it sound so long.” I started to laugh as I met his gaze once more.  
“Why are you laughing?” He patted my chest after he was done with my buttons. “I’m serious!”  
“I know…but to me, you’re a part of my life. A part of me. So when you mention those list of things, being with you seems even shorter. Actually…”  
“Yes?”  
“It never felt enough to me.”  
He smirked. “Such a smooth talker.”  
“I’m just telling you the truth.”  
“Yes, I know. That’s why I knew you were the one for me from the first time we played one another. No…the first time I saw you during sign-ups.”  
“That early on?”  
He nodded with a smug expression while pulling up my pants zipper. “Remember, I’m a ‘genius’.”  
“Yes, of course.”  
  
His eyes turned away from mine, straining to look out the tiny window.  
  
“Need you look outside now?”  
“I still have some wishes to make. Don’t you?”  
“No.” I shook my head, putting my jacket over his shoulders. “Didn’t you just grant me my edge of heaven? I can’t be too selfish.”/  
  
Syusuke holds me tighter than ever.  
  
Ryouma returns from the kitchen and steps back into the genkan.  
“You both promised me a game before Yuuta arrives. And for once, I’d like to be the top.”  
“You’re relentless, Ryou-kun,” Syusuke comments while pressing his cheek onto my shoulder and pouting, “Didn’t I play with you after the tournament, in the hotel, and then on the plane ride back?”  
“Seems I missed out…” I eye both of them seriously, clearing my throat. “You better be on your guard because I don’t think that’s happening tonight. For either you or Syusuke.”  
“You make me want to lose on purpose, Mitsu.”  
“You’re on.”   
  
But despite his defiant words, Ryouma leans on the threshold watching us patiently, the cat eyes always observing with a slight curve of his lips.  
  
/In West Tokyo, one spring afternoon three years ago when I’d retired from the tennis world to teach the new generation of players…  
  
Ryouma showed up on our doorstop with his rackets and one piece of Samsonyte luggage.  
Adamantly, he declared, ”I’m living here from now on.”  
  
During dinner, I passed him some salad with yuzu dressing.  
“Didn’t you want to defeat Syusuke?” I asked.  
“Even if I did, I’d still want to be here.” He eyed Syusuke, who was engrossed at trying all the dishes I’d set out at Ryouma’s homecoming. Then, he winked at me. “I’ve still got a score to settle with him. So by default, you’re mine too.”  
“Excuse me?” I choked on my chawanmushi.  
Syusuke rubbed my back and gave me some water. He then reached out his hand across the table to touch Ryouma’s chin. “I can live with that as long as you don’t mind the noise.”  
“I can sleep through anything.” Ryouma blinked at him. “But don’t mind mine either.”  
They both gave each other a grin laced with competitiveness.  
  
“But don’t you still have to defeat your father even if you killed his record?”  
“So? Now I have two people to defeat. I did tell Yuuta that it wasn’t a bad goal. Mada mada da ne?” He gave us a proud grin.  
“Deal,” Syusuke replied.  
I smiled and nodded my head. “I don’t mind.”  
  
Stubbornly, he never left and stayed with us ever since./  
  
_Even if it’s only a corner on an expanse of borrowed green outlined in white…_  
  
I feel Syusuke’s whole body pulsating against mine as I hold him while looking over at Ryouma. Without saying anything, he quietly walks towards us and I reach out my hand to grab onto his. I push it against my forehead and slide it down my face so that I can kiss the middle of his palm.  
  
_…I’ll keep fighting for my own edge of Heaven._  
  
  
**Owari.**

**Author's Note:**

> Years ago, there was a comment if I could make a happy ending for Tezuka and Fuji. And actually, I’ve been dwelling on that comment ever since, thinking, “That’s true. I have yet to make a happy ending for them even though they are one of my top couples of all time!” (I couldn’t believe I hadn’t written one after 21 PoT fics and 18 years of loving this title!) So, this fic’s for you. Thank you! :D
> 
> I just wanted to make something light, warm, sexy, fluffy, and most of all, cute, to encapsule all those feelings Tezuka and Fuji still make me feel whenever I see them in a live action, musical, manga, anime, or doujinshi. (I think I finally got all of Houjou Akira’s doujinshi for PoT.) I’ve yet to find another character that is a bigger flirt than Syusuke. (Well, he is a big one in my mind. Eh heh! * heart *) I have learned to love Tezuka with Echizen too, as much as I protested a long time ago. * laughs *
> 
> So…they live together here.
> 
> A very romantic piece, or take on Tezuka but I like it anyway. I think he’d mellow out as he got older, yet still feel just as intense towards tennis and his two husbands. ^^v (Yes, I do enjoy seme Fuji and Ryouma when paired with Tezuka.)
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it because I really loved writing it!
> 
> Love,  
> Yui


End file.
